1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning control vehicle and, more particularly, to a control for a running characteristic of a vehicle corresponding to the running condition of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, control gain of a vehicle running characteristic is provided so as to satisfy the driver's intention wherever the vehicle runs, whatever driving circumstances are and whatever the driver's personality is.
It has been known to provide a vehicle with a manual switch for selecting a hard mode or soft mode of active suspension system and for sporty mode or normal mode of four wheel steering system by setting a specific control gain. This enables the vehicle running characteristic to match the driver's taste.
However, the conventional vehicle with such a manual switch is not enough to satisfy the driver's desire. In view of this, a learning control vehicle has been proposed so that the driver's personality, embodied in operation, is learned for a feedback control and changes a control gain of the running characteristic of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-44029, published for opposition in 1990, discloses a learning control vehicle in which a steering ratio between the front and rear wheels is changed based on the mean value of steering angle change speed, steering angle, yawing rate, and side acceleration in a predetermined time period of the steering operation.
However, when different drivers drive the same vehicle, different running characteristics with the different drivers are learned so as to change the learning control program. As a result, the control program is not necessarily arranged to be suitable for a frequent driver such as vehicle owner and his or her family. This may cause an adverse change for the frequent driver because of the learning control.